This disclosure relates to cooling devices and, more particularly, to a cooling device that utilizes a synthetic jet actuator to reduce cooling device size and increase cooling efficiency.
Heat producing devices, such as electronic devices, generate waste heat that must be removed to maintain the device at a suitable operating temperature. For instance, electronic devices may utilize a heat sink, such as a solid medium, heat pipes, pumped loops, or the like to distribute the heat from the device to a larger area that dissipates the heat to the ambient surroundings.
The power density of electronic devices is increasing due to greater junction densities, and the amount of heat that the device produces is likewise increasing. Typical heat sinks may be scaled-up to provide greater heat-removal capacity. However, the scale-up increases the size of the heat sink and ancillary components, such as pumps or circulation hardware.